objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Boot Camp
In this fanfic of mine, 24 competitors will compete for the prize of $1,000,000! (what else would they compete for, an island? XD) There will be Voting, so yeah, enjoy! Competitors Bullsey (host) Battle for Dream Island: Match Coiny David Woody Flower Ice Cube Tennis Ball Fanny Dictionary Inanimate Insanity: Nickel Knife OJ Taco Magnifying Glass Poptart Paper Other: Blade Pants Trousers Rose Hat Tators Lightning Bolt Present Episode 1- Welcome to Boot Camp! (September) Bullsey: Ah, the great Out Doors, a place filled of wonderful critters and happiness everywhere, ha! What a load! That's why we're gonna dump 24 random inanimate objects possessed by souls and have them run wild and beg for mercy for their chance at winning $1,000,000! I'm your host, Bullsey, and this, is... Boot Camp!! (opening: sure yet lays) Bullsey: Welcome back! So, for their first challenge, our competitors will simply have to make an opening statement, you know, introduce themselves. Based on that, the team captains will be determined. So, let's start out with Match! Match: OMG, it's, like, absolutely coolio to be here, I mean, seriously? I so going to win this, no doubt! Bullsey: Don't be so sure about that, heh. Anyway, next up we have Coiny! Coiny: At least Firey isn't here, that nimrod! No offense, but with him gone, I have a WAY better chance at winning this game! Bullsey: Dissing the winner of BFDI, gee, that'll gives a TON of popularity points... up next, David! David: Ahh, seriously!? Bullsey: ...anything else? David: NO!!!!! Bullsey: OK? Present is next! Present: Yo, dawg! Name's Present, and I'm a famous Rap Star! I'm ready for ANYTHING, bring it, FOO! Bullsey: And from one Homey to another, Nickel is up next! Nickel: Oh my gawd! Coiny's in this competition, that's awesome! Bullsey: Wow, the Firey disser has a fan, that's interesting... she was the most hated on BFDI, next up is Flower! Flower: You people better not get on my nerves, or I'll crush you, then stretch you, then twist you! Bullsey: Temper, temper... at least your brother Rose doesn't have that much anger issues. Rose: Ah, shut up! Bullsey: Nice first impression, dude! Rose: Hey, I wasn't done introdu-- Bullsey: Moving on! Woody is next! Woody: Aw, heh... Bullsey: Um, gibberish is OK, I guess... Pants is next! Pants: I fed a pig baby fat and it started craving carrots, YAY!!! Bullsey: And his son, Trousers? Trouser: I love my teacher, she is so hawt! Bullsey: Uh, your like, 6 years old, right? Well then... OJ, everybody... OJ: OJ stands for Orange Juice, not OJ Simpson, or Oscar Jones, or Omar, or Ophelia! Bullsey: Good to know, OJ. Our next 3 competitors all signed up last minute, when they're was only one spot left, so if one of them is eliminated, they're ALL eliminated, here they are, the Tater Tots! Tater 1: I'm Taylor! Tater 2: I'm Terrisa! Tater 3: And I'm Tot, just Tot... Bullsey: A true introduction at heart. Knife is up next! Knife: Because I'm so strong, I'm gonna beat this competition down to the ground! Bullsey: I'll remind you that when your eliminated, heh-heh... up next is Paper! Paper: I'm so angry that I was trapped on Idiotic Island, I'm going to kill somebody!!!! Bullsey: How thoughtful of you. Dictionary is up next! Dictionary: The definition of Dictionary is the one who will win the $1,000,000! Bullsey: I thought it was the one who would win Dream Island. Dictionary: Quite you! Bullsey: I can use my vocal cords if I want to, thank you very much. Lightning Bolt, cracked up voice and all, is next! Lightning Bolt: Hi, I'm Lighting Bolt, that's all. Bullsey: Keeping the introduction short and simple, wonderful! Up next is Ice Cube! Ice Cube: I sure wish Pencil was here... Bullsey: Well, she isn't. Our next contestant is Blade! Blade: ................whatever... Bullsey: Wow, you're pretty chill. Wow, I just stated the obvious! Wow, Fanny is our next competitor! Fanny: Apparently, this competition is supposed to build character. Meh, we'll see about that... Bullsey: Interesting Theory. Tennis Ball is next! Tennis Ball: I'm smart! 'nuff said. Bullsey: And from one nerd to another, Magnifying Glass is Next! Magnifying Glass: Hey! I'm not a Nerd, I'm just more intelligent and not as athletic than most people. Bullsey: *cough-nerd* Next up is Poptart! Poptart: Ugh, I'm bored!! Bullsey: Don't worry! We're almost done! Hat is next! Hat: I'ma da hat! I'ma gonna win! Bullsey: Nice Italian accent! And finally we have Taco! Taco: SOURCREAM! Bullsey: Excellent! So, viewers! You guys will get to decide who gets to be team captains! All you gotta do is: you vote who your LEAST favorite contestant here is. The 2 contestants with the least amount of votes will get to pick the teams. Also, NO ONE is going to be eliminated! So, yeah, vote in the comment section below. Oh, and by the way, you gotta have a Wiki account to vote, if you don't, then make one! If "a Wikia contributor" votes, it could be the same person, so those votes will not be accepted. So with that being said, voting ends on the 28th. Who will pick the teams? Find out next time on Boot Camp! Episode 2 - Death by Split Personality (October) Bullsey: Last time on Boot Camp, 24 random objects entered a contest to win $1,000,000, and simply had to introduce themselves to gain the voters' popularity. So, who will pick the teams, and what twisted challenges are in store for them next? Find out right now on Boot Camp!! (Opening...) Bullsey: Hey guys! Are you ready to find out who gets to pick the-- *CRASH!!* AAAAAHHH!!!! (blood spurts everywhere) Magnifying Glass: Oh no, what happened? (confessional) Poptart: So, um, if he's dead, does that mean no-one wins the million? (end) Flower: Wait a sec? There's a note! Trousers: Oh my teacher! What's it say? Flower: It says that a mass murderer was stalking him, which is why he was going to die, but that the show must go on! (points to some stairs) He also said to climb that staircase to the elimination area. Nickel: I thought he said no one was going to be eliminated. Flower: Says here he lied, and it's a DOUBLE ELIMINATION, meh... well, we better get going. David: Ahh, seriously!? (OMG, it's elimination time! Don't worry, everything's gonna be alright! Unless you're going home! DERP!!!) Hat: Here we-a are! OJ: Um, it's just a balance beam surrounded by water... Flower: Well, that's it, I guess. Hey! There's nothing left on this note, now what? Nickel: Hey, I found another note! It says that Blade, Poptart, Taco, Woody, Coiny, and Pants need to stand on the balance beam, because they were the only to get votes. Table Category:fan fiction